I do
by Kadaj
Summary: Yuffie gets dragged into being Reno's fake fiance to trick his nagging mother. It's all for the Materia, she keeps telling herself. However, as she spends more and more time with the red-haired Turk...the Materia starts to become the furthest thing from her mind. YuffiexReno


"Yes, this is my fiancé, Yuffie!"

What?

What?

What?!

She stared at the red-haired Turk, her jaw dropping to the floor as her stomach swirled. For once, the young ninja was at a loss as to what even to say, any hint of smartass reply completely removed from her mind. Next thing she knew, Reno had wrapped an arm around her waist, and was grinning at her cockily. She completely ignored the fawning woman across from them, as her stare darkened.

"Yuffie, please play along," Reno said tight-lipped, just low enough so that only the two of them could hear it. She was about to protest when the older woman suddenly yanked her into a hug, squishing her against her…uh…large chest. Yuffie cringed as the smell of flowery perfume invaded her nostrils, causing them to burn. She was so beyond confused. She was downright lost.

She was also about five seconds from turning and just decking Reno right then and there for whatever the hell he had just dragged her into.

It had honestly been a pretty normal day for the ninja. She spent the morning bothering Vincent at Tifa's bar. Then, she had gone down to the WRO. Reeve had told her to go down to the market and do some surveillance. Apparently, there had been some sketchy dealings floating around, and he wanted to make sure everything was safe. She had only been wandering around for about half an hour before she had ran into the Turk.

She hadn't seen Reno since everything that had happened with those three silver-haired men. There had been quite a number of rumors floating around about him and the other ex-members of Shinra. The biggest rumor was that Rufus Shinra himself may have been the huge benefactor that supplied the WRO with the funds to stay running. That, honestly, would have surprised her beyond anything. The guy just seemed more obsessed with his own looks rather than the rest of the world.

Sure did remind her of someone…

He was sleazy. He was distrustful. And he was way too cocky for his own good. Yuffie tried to just avoid him, but he had of course seen her. He spent the first few minutes trying to flirt with her, and then this crazy woman had wandered up.

That was the gist of how she ended up smashed against some random woman's breasts.

"Oh Reno! How could you not tell your mother you were engaged?!"

Mother!?

Engaged?!

Yuffie managed to free herself from the grasp of the woman, stumbling backwards and straight into Reno's chest. As his hands fumbled to catch her, she rudely pushed away, shooting him a nasty look. Oh hell no! Gritting her teeth, she turned and gave the woman an exasperated look.

"Look, sorry lady, but I'm not-"

"The clingy type!" Reno butted in. Yuffie stomped her feet, resisting the urge to strangle the Turk as he brushed past her; he grabbed his mother's hands affectionately, surprising even Yuffie. "Everyone's been so busy, mom. Yuffie's with the WRO, and I've been helping the President with some stuff…how about we stop by sometime Wednesday?" She opened her mouth, ready to retort, when Reno's elbow connected harshly to her side. She was just about to protest again, till she saw his pleading eyes. He couldn't be serious…

"Yes, Wednesday! And Yuffie, we can discuss the wedding plans!" She tensed as the woman dashed forward, giving her a long, _too long_, peck on the cheek. Seemingly satisfied, the woman turned on her heel, and left the market place almost as quickly as she had been there. Still baffled, she turned back to Reno.

"Reno…what the fuck is going on!? Fiancé?! Mother?! WHAT?!" She grabbed him by his white shirt collar, yanking it up as much as she could despite the fact that she was a few inches shorter than him. Reno merely grinned at her.

"Well…you see, babe, Mom has been bugging the hell out of me about marriage…so I just took advantage of a good situation is all."

The Turk had no idea the punch was coming until he was on his ass, rubbing his jaw.

"Yowch. You can really pack a punch, Yuffie," he laughed as he got his feet, not a sign of irritation present on that pale face of his. He thought this was a joke?!

"Don't change the subject, you ass!" she growled, clenching her fists to her sides to keep herself from hitting him again. "I am not going to play along with this crap. You go find her again, and tell her that we're not even into each other!" Her words were lost as Reno suddenly leaned in close to her, his nose mere inches from hers. She could see every small scar on his face, and how vivid his blue eyes actually were. They reminded her of the water back near Wutai.

They were way too close for her to be able to see that.

"But that would be a lie," he snickered, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness as he taunted her, playfully. He was ready for the next punch. He easily ducked his head to the side, laughing, as she stumbled past him as her fist hit thin air. Yuffie was supposed to be the joker; she was supposed to be the one picking on everyone. Like hell she'd let him get away with that!

"Why the hell should I help you?!" she yelled, her stubbornness clear as day. She owed him nothing. He better have a damn good reason. As expected though, Reno didn't skip a beat. He was, after all, a Turk. He had a good bargaining mind.

"You like Materia, don't you, Yuf?" She paused. Well…maybe a little. As the shiny orbs began to fill her head, her heart began to pound. Okay, maybe she really, really liked Materia. Reno seemed to catch on; he started to smirk. "I've got a nice chest of Materia locked away in my apartment…play along with this for a bit, and it's all yours."

"…how long?" Yup, she was giving in. Fuck her pride. That Materia needed a master, and she was more than happy to take in the lonely stones.

"Hm…well, at least a week. We'll see how it goes Wednesday, yah?" She groaned. That's right. She had to go to his Mom's house. That would be uncomfortable. She hated overly touchy people like that; it gave her the creeps. She had no trouble expressing this discomfort either…which could present a problem.

"Fine…" she mumbled, finally accepting it. This would be worth it, she kept telling herself. Just pretend to-she shuddered-like Reno, and she would get a nice shiny chest full of goodies! She could practically feel the smooth rocks rolling around in her hands…ohhhhh it would be awesome!

"Well, I'll pick you up at seven on Wednesday!" She was broken out of her day dream by an overly excited Reno. He gave her a slight wave as he began to walk away. She stopped him.

"Wait, you don't even know where I live-"

"Oh I do. Perks of being a Turk," he winked, and then disappeared around the corner. Yuffie stared at the corner in disgust. She didn't want to know. Nope. Keep her in the dark, please. Speaking of dark…shit! She was supposed to meet Vinny down at the WRO building half an hour ago. She placed her face in her hands, groaning. Greeeeat. He was gonna be even more gloomy than usual. Cursing the Turk, Yuffie broke into a run.

That shiny Materia better be worth it!


End file.
